


Candy Red

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Timelines, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Karkat live in his dad's old house together. They're dating and never did anything past kissing... not until now that is.And Happy Birthday, Karkat.
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 38





	Candy Red

The two of them have been dating for months now. Half the time, John doesn’t really get what a matesprit really is. John just acts like it means boyfriend, he’s pretty sure that’s right. Either way, John buys Karkat gifts and laughs when Karkat calls them shit. Karkat gets huffy and angry and John cuddles him till Karkat calms down and stops yelling at everyone. The two of them sometimes get into playful arguments and John never honestly gets upset, it’s just fun to mess with Karkat cause he looks so cute when he gets all puffed up. John’s sure that Karkat thinks their fights are fun too. But when Karkat argues with someone else, John steps in and gives him a stem talking to! Karkat’s not allowed to fight with their friends. 

Like right now for instant.

“UGH!” Karkat huffs.  


John just got Karkat to stop bickering with Jade over who deserves the last slice of cake. John told him that since the two of them live together now that their friends should be able to eat the rest cause he can always make Karkat more later.  


John just shut down Karkat in front of everyone and told him he wouldn't bake Karkat anymore cakes for a week if he kept on being rude to their guests. Karkat pulled John aside and took him up to John's old bedroom. 

"YOU’RE NOT MY MOIRAIL. YOU’RE NOT MY MOIRAIL! YOU'RE NOT MY AUSPISTICIS!!!"

"I know!" John tosses up his hands and whines.  


"NO!" Karkat pointed at John with a nail resembling a claw. "NO! YOU DON'T!"  


Karkat started tugging on his own hair, attempting to pull it out.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MY LUSUS!"

"What?" John scoffs and crosses his arms. "You think I’m acting like your _dad!?"_

"THAT’S THE WORD FOR A HUMAN LUSIS, RIGHT!?" Karkat yells.  


"Kinda!" John lifts up his arm and then crosses them again.  


"THEN YES!" Karkat gestures with his arms how frustrated and annoyed he feels.   


"Well good!" John turns his head away and sticks up his nose. "Maybe someone needs to talk a little sense into you! And I’m willing to be anything you need if-"

Karkat slammed his lips against John's. John let out a muffled yelp and then a calm whimper. John was a sucker for affection and love from Karkat, anytime Karkat kissed him, John would turn into mush and Karkat could get anything he wanted.

Karkat grabbed John's chest and pushed him down to his bed. It creaks as John's body hits the mattress. John gasps, looking up and over at his boyfriend as Karkat crawled onto his lap. John noticed the tent his boyfriend was pitching was rubbing up against his crotch. John could swear he felt Karkat's junk pulsing but he could hardly focus when Karkat started talking.

“YOU’RE SO FUCKING HOT.” Karkat starts stripping himself of his oversized sweater.   


“I am?” John pants.  


“SHUT UP. YOU FUCKING KNOW YOU ARE.” Karkat's fully topless now.  


“Heheheh!" John giggles, holding his hands up to his face. "If this is gonna be our first time together… do you think you can be nice and sweet.”

“FUCK YOU.” Karkat lowers his lids at the question.  


“Okay, I guess that’s a no.” John rolls his eyes.  


“WHY DO YOU CARE IF I'M NICE WHEN YOU'RE GONNA GET LAID ANYWAY?”

"Cause I like when you're nice." John pouts.

"UGH. FINE. I'LL MAKE A FRACTION OF AN ATTEMPT TO BE "SWEETER" TO YOU, EGBERT."

"I'll take it!" John giggles and happily pulls Karkat into a kiss.

Karkat starts feeling John's crotch with his hand through his jeans.

The two of them kiss each other's lips as Karkat palms his lover.

Karkat begins to rub his palm up to John's stomach and then begins to sink it into hsi boyfriend's jeans. Karkat jolts up.   


"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK IS THAT?"

"Don’t you have one too?" John mutters.  


"I HAVE A BULGE, NOT WHATEVER FUCKING MONSTROSITY THAT IS!" Karkat pulls his hand away to shield it from whatever the hell he just touched.   


"It’s not going to hurt you!" John whines as he sits up.  


"WH-WHY IS IT SO HARD?"  


"Cause of you. Hehehe." John winks up at his boyfriend. "Just go slow until you get a feel for it."

Karkat sinks his hand into John's jeans again. He makes a sour face. It feels like nothing he's ever held before and it was so thick and hard. Karkat winces as he strokes it, 

"EGBERT. WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU DOWN THERE?"

"Hmm… don’t stop." John bites his lips. "Your hands are so soft."  


"SO?" Karkat feels a bit more invested now that John just let slip a moan. "YOU LIKE THAT?"  


"It’s a little dry… but… _hmm…"_

"YOU LIKE HAVING SOMEONE ELSE TOUCH YOU?" Karkat feels his own breath go a little hot. "BETTER THAN PLAYING WITH YOURSELF ALONE?"  


"Karkat-" John whines. "You said you'd be nice."  


"JUST PLAY ALONG. IT’LL MAKE IT EASIER ON THE BOTH OF US. HOLY FUCK THIS THIS IS UGLY." Karkat just pulled down John's pants. He can see all of John's length and all of his pubes. Karkat whines again. It's repulsive. Karkat focuses more on John's face than the thing he's groping.  "YOU LIKE WHEN I TOUCH YOU?"   


"Y-yeah." John swallows down some spit.  


"IT’S GOOD, RIGHT?"

"ah... yes…"   


Karkat sinks down and starts licking John's tip. Just to tease him. John looks down at Karkat, his eyes are almost shut closed from how intesne the pleasure of having his boyfriend finally jerk him off it. Karkat kept moving his hand up and down as he licked around John's tip.

John panted and moaned. He was sure everything would feel even better if he could start teasing Karkat the same way too, get him to moan a little. John sat up and grabbed Karkat by the waste. He dragged Karkat up to kiss him. John moved his hand down from Karkat's waste down over to his crotch. John palmed it a little.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa! It’s moving!"   


"DUH." Karkat lowered his lids. "YOURS MOVED TOO."  


Karkat goes back to kiss John but he just starts bitching again,

"Yeah! But only up! Not sideways and downwards and every which way!"

"EGBERT! FUCK! GET OVER IT! I’M TUGGING ON YOUR FUCKED UP JUNK!"

"Yeah but- but! Ah!" John felt something like a tentacle wrap around his hand. "It's got me!"  


"FUCKING! JOHN DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS OR NOT!?" Karkat yells at his boyfriend.

"Of course I do!" John yells back.

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE MY BULGE IS SOME FUCKING BRAIN EATING MONSTER FROM THE ENGLISH KID'S SHITTY ACTION FLICKS."

"First of all, those are horror flicks, second of all how am I not supposed to freak out when your cock is literally alive!"

"YOU'RE REALLY GONNA SIT THERE AND TELL ME THAT YOUR DICK DOESN'T HAVE A MIND OF IT'S OWN. I HEAR YOU UP HERE AT NIGHT JACKING OFF TO YOUR STRANGE HUMAN PORN WHEN YOU THINK I'M WATCHING SHIT ON THE COUCH."  


"Bu-but..."   


"EGBERT. GET OVER IT. I'M ALREADY OVER YOUR COCK LOOKING LIKE A SAUSAGE AND A HUMAN HAD A WRIGGLER AND IT CAME OUT FUCKED UP AND LEGLESS."

"Wow." John narrows his eyes at Karkat. "You're really going to insult my dick like that while you're stroking it."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE JUST DOING TO ME?" Karkat calls John out.

"Okay. Okay... I guess I'll try to approach this in a sensible and dignified manner." John lifts up his head.

"ROSE IS STARTING TO RUB OFF ON YOU." Karkat glares down at John.

"No. You're the one starting to rub off onto me!" John laughs.

Karkat rolls his eyes and John flips his boyfriend around.

The young troll is forced onto his back. John smiles sweetly down at him as he begins to pull off Karkat's baggy pants and boxers.

John sinks down and begins kissing Karkat's soft little tummy.

John braces himself to look down at Karkat's junk when he sees a small little cherry red wiggling tentacle move around, almost like it's waving to say hi. John pokes it once.

"Aww… it’s kinda cute."

"YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK TO LICKING WHATEVER IS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND CALLING IT CUTE?"  


"Yes please." John nods.  


Karkat rolls his eyes, he's usually more than ready to start shit with John but for the sake of getting sucked off, Karkat bites his tongue. John grabs the tentacle again, it's wriggling around to much for John to get a good grip on it until he uses both hands to hold it steady.

John places a few kisses to Karkat's tip, John laughs as he fails a few attempts to get the kiss to connect. 

"SORRY... I'M JUST EXCITED." Karkat sounds a slight bit apologetic for once.

John hums at the sound of Karkat sounding sweet. John's gonna reward that.

John slips Karkat's unruly length into his mouth. Karkat's memeber starts wiggling inside of John's mouth, John starts wrestling it with his tounge. All the while, Karkat is lossing his mind. Whineing and moaning like he's getting rammed instead of getting his tip licked.

"AH. FUCK. EGBERT, YOU-YOU'RE AH!"

John slips Karkat out of his mouth, red liquid mixing in with his drool, "you were saying?"

"GO BACK TO SUCKING."

John shakes his head, "nope! Not when you ask like that!"

"FUCK, EGBERT." Karkat groans. "IT'S MY FUCKING WRIGGLING DAY. ISN'T THAT LIKE IMPORTANT IN EARTH CULTURE?" 

"Hmm... I guess..." John decides to go back to sucking. Karkat starts filling John's mouth with a red liquid matching Karkat's red bulge. John continues making out with it like it's a tounge until Karkat starts slipping himself more inside of John's throat. John gags for a moment. The fluid coming from Karkat's bulge is starting to taste less like funk and more like... candy... smarties... something sweet at least... 

John feels like laughing, Karkat really is being sweet just for him.

The fluid starts turning sweeter and John's mind a little fuzzier as he takes the length down his throat. As Karkat keeps fucking John's throat, John feels his body start to become a little more numb, but in a pleasant way. His lids start to become heavy and his cock is leaking. John pulls away from Karkat's lower half and his boyfriend lets him.

"YOU LIKED THAT?"

"I ah... I loved it..." John wanted to get another taste of his boyfriend's sweet smelling cock but he wanted something even sweeter. 

John sits up onto Karkat's lap and starts slipping his boyfriend inside of him.

"Ah!" It feels even more strange in his ass than in his mouth. As Karkat starts to fill John's walls, John feels Karkat's member wiggling around like mad.  "Ohhhh! Hahaha!"

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Karkat groans in between his pants.  


"It’s just! I didn’t expect it to wiggle around! It’s just -oh... ohhh." John moans, the liquid is starting to do something even more _sweet_ to him and his body than before.  


"DOES IT FEEL GOOD?" Karkat asks him.  


"It’s wiggling around inside of me!"

Karkat smacks John's ass. "I ASKED IF IT FEELS GOOD."  


"Hmm! AH!" John whines. A feeling of lust and torment building up in his gut, he wants more. "I love your fucking cock."

"GOOD. NOW TAKE IT."  


Suddenly, Karkat's cock starts to expand in John's ass. It swells up and fills up John's hole.

"AH! GOD!" John shouts. "Oh! Oh my fucking- ah!"

Karkat grabs John's thighs he pulls John's body up and down his shaft as he continues to wiggle excitedly inside of him. 

"Karkat! It’s… it’s making me hot…" John shuts his eyes tightly closed, half as tight as he feels around Karkat. " Oh… wow… oh wow! oh wow!"

John keeps moaning the same phrase over and over again as Karkat fucks him without mercy. Karkat manages to stay stuffed inside of John as he forces John down onto the bed, ass up and thighs apart. "Ahhh!"

John is starting to loose his mind, the alien lubricant is starting to make his mind numb like his body. John's cock is throbbing and he wants to start pulling on himself but if he does that now he's sure he's going to finish. John wants to feel Karkat's cum inside of his first, who knows how good that's going to feel! When Karkat finally cums John's going to actaully lose his fucking mind.

Karkat picks up the pace, smacking John's ass and pulling his hair back. John moans and shouts out Karkat's name. "Karkat! Karkat! Karkat! Fuck me! Karkat!"

"TELL ME YOU LOVE MY COCK."

"I love your- ah!" John feels like Karkat's getting close, his cock just swole up even larger. "I love you're cock!" 

"KEEP BEGGING ME TO FUCK YOU." Karkat smacks John's ass again at full force, he starts pumping his hips into John's ass as fast as he can.

"Fuck me!" John whines. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Please- please-please." John's voice keeps getting higher and higher as the pleasure builds and builds. It's too much for him to hold onto. Karkat's cock only numbed his body so much. He's going to cum soon. He knows it. "Karkat. Kar- ah! I'm gonna cum! You're forcing me to cum!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CUM BEFORE I DO."

"I- ah! I don't want to! I want your cum!" John's begging he's almost crying, "please cum! please cum! Karkat, I need it!" John lets out a few dry cries from deep in his gut.

Karkat's getting closer, he's almost fucking there. He just needs John to beg more. Karkat wants John to beg for it. 

"KEEP BEGGING." Karkat moans. "I'M ALMOST- ALMOST."

"Please!" John cries and almost screams. "PLEASE! Give me your cum!"

That was it. Karkat finished his entire load into John's hole. John felt his body fill will his boyfriend's load. John felt his whole body fill with a wicked sensation. One as powerful as a fucking drug. His whole body was shaking and shivering. Karkat pants as he watches his boyfriend ride the high of his own orgasm, one fuild almost completely on Karkat's cum

Karkat smirks down at John's body, wet with sweat. His ass was leaking with an entire buckets worth of cum. Karkat felt proud. Not bad for his first. Maybe it's just beginers luck.

* * *

"Karkat! That was amazing!"  The two of them rested for a bit in bed, Karkat got up to take a shower before John could even thin about getting up. Took John almost an hour to come out of his orgasm high. By the time he was done Karkat was already done with his shower. 

Karkat slipped down next to John and planted a kiss on his head. John began to get up. 

"Oh my god! My bed!" John looks at how half of the bed is drenched in sugary-watery red stains.   


"WHAT THE FUCK IN ASS-EATTING SHITMOUTH HELL ARE YOU COMPLAING ABOUT NOW!? DIDN'T I JUST GIVE YOU THE ORGASM OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE?"  


"Well... yeah and thank you for that... but my bed is covered in… Ugh… sex juice?"

"MOST OF IT IS STILL IN YOUR ASS. COME ON... I'LL CARRY YOU TO THE SHOWER AND WASH YOU OFF IF YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO BE A PRINCESS ABOUT IT."

Karkat picks John up. For the first time in their relationship. At first John thinks it's a joke, then Karkat starts walking out of the room with John bridal style in his arms.   


"You’re so strong." John places a hand to his chest. "Even though you're so short!"  


"SHUT IT."

"Eh eh eh! You’re my hero."

* * *

John giggles and held onto Karkat's arm as the two of them walked down stairs. They were still wrapped only in towels, it was about time they cleaned up after all their guests. They walked down the last few steps and see...

Dave was completely red. Jade’s jaw was on the floor. Rose’s eyes were wide open. Everyone was looking like they just heard a murder upstairs and they were too afraid to check out the scene and the fucking hatchet slinger just made it to the closet they were all hiding out in. That... and t he other Strider was smiling. That’s when John knew he fucked up. Everyone must have heard shit. Dirk wouldn’t smile if they didn’t hear shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU STILL DOING HERE? GET THE FUCK OUT!?"

"Thought you wanted to give us dinner and a show.” Dirk smirked.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS, STRIDER."  


John turned god teir just to pull his hoodie over his head and hide his shame. Karkat kept screaming at everyone till they all got up and left. Once they were all out, John could hear and eruption of laughter from behind the front door.

John groaned.

"HEY." Karkat pulls John away from the door. "NOW THAT THEY ARE ALL OUT... HOW ABOUT WE GO FOR ANOTHER ROUND?"

" Bu...but…"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DONE YET. I CAN GO MAYBE TWO MORE ROUNDS." Karkat asks, "COME ON, GIVE ME AT LEAST ONE MORE. I LIKE WATCHING YOU SEIZE UP LIKE THAT." 

"Fine." John acts like he's doing Karkat a favor, hiding that he's hyped to get another fix of Karkat's candy cock. "We can go again...  Just so long as we do it on the floor. It’ll be easier to clean."


End file.
